


Sweet of Soul

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: On how Gilgamesh came to be in Exdeath's service.





	Sweet of Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



The child hadn’t stopped wailing since Enkidu swept down and stole him.  That was two nights ago, and as soon as the blubbering seemed about to wane, a fresh wave of tears and screaming pierced his ears and the ears of everyone who had or still had ears in the forest dungeon.

Prostrating himself before the Lord of Darkness, he was starting to feel... well... _foolish_.

“This is _not_ what I asked for.”

Exdeath’s displeasure bled into every word, garnering a good deal more bowing and scraping.

“But I took him, Master,” Enkidu whined.  “On the road leading out of the town, like you said.”

The boy’s broken sobs bubbled together to crescendo into a wail.

“I _said_ ,” Exdeath stated, in a tone that was not to be trifled with, “to bring me Klauser’s son.”

The wail died off.

“Dispose of it.”

Enkidu’s wings fluttered.

That seemed a bit... _harsh_.

The tiny voice that spoke up in defense wasn’t his.

“Where’s Butz?”

Exdeath’s helmet swiveled towards the boy.  The boy scrubbed at his tears, glaring at Exdeath.  The effect was somewhat lessened by his pout, and perhaps by the fact that he was only five years old.

“Where is he?” the boy demanded to know, “Where’d he go?  He left because of you, didn’t he?”  Enkidu’s wings fluttered again, and he cringed as the child ran up to the Lord of Darkness, slamming his foot into Exdeath’s armored ankle, and a tiny fist into Exdeath’s equally armored thigh.  “I won’t let you hurt him, he’s my friend, _leave him alone!_ ”

Well aware of the snickering of his gathered fellows, Enkidu bowed and scraped and scrambled up to grab the child before he could strike again.

“I will dispose of it, Master,” he promised.

The wailing started again as Enkidu struggled to drag the thrashing boy away.

“ _Wait_.”

The booming command left no room for argument.

Enkidu waited.

“I have thought of a use for your mistake,” Exdeath told him.  “Make him one of mine, and I will forgive your stupidity.”

“O, wise and generous Master...”

“If I am displeased, I will turn both of you inside out before sending you into the Void.”

“Yes, Master.  Thank you, Master.”

More bowing and scraping.  Much more bowing and scraping, and Enkidu dragged the child down with him as he escaped the chamber that served as Exdeath’s demonic Council.

Not that Enkidu knew how to raise a human, much less how to turn him to the side of darkness.  No further than the antechamber, his wings fluttered as he determined the best place to begin.

“Tell me what is your name, human child?”

The boy pouted at him, then turned and kicked the floor.  “Gilgamesh.”

Yes, better.  Surely a path to darkness.  Even the wailing and sobbing had stopped.  Enkidu wracked his brain for the next step.

“Do you like sweets?” he asked.  Gilgamesh’s tearful fear and anger seemed to crack and soften, and Enkidu pressed on, “I know where there are kept sweets.”

For now, it would have to do.


End file.
